Forgotten Vows
by fandomsofparanormal
Summary: Life is full of impacts. When Annabeth gets in an accident, and loses her memory can Percy make her remember the last 6 years of their lives? Can he make her fall in love with him all over again? Or will she leave him for another man? AU. *Rating may change.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm currently writing a Darkest Powers Trilogy fanfic, but I've been having a little writers block, and this idea popped into my head. It is based of the movie the Vow, starring Channing Tatum and Rachel Mcadams. This instead stars Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. If you haven't seen the Vow you should watch it its a very cute movie, the ending is a little sad though. Most of the chapters will be in Percy's POV but may change later in the story. **

**But here is my story, please read and review and tell me how it is.**

**Thank you,**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

Percy.

Life's all about moments of impact, and how they change our lives forever. This moment is one I'd never want to change. Laying on the beach, the sun just starting to set, Annabeth's head resting on my chest, it was all that mattered. Her blonde princess curls were sprawled across my bare chest. I lifted my hand to brush my fingers through it.

"Mmm…" Annabeth mumbled half asleep.

"Shhh…" I said trying to preserve the moment a little longer. If she woke up now she'd want to go back to our cabin. The sun was almost all gone, just a light tint of orange showing on the water. This has been our tradition. Every Thursday we drive down to Long Island, we have an old cabin, and stay until Friday night and then go back to the city. We have been doing this for almost 3 years.

We meet in Manhattan my senior year at a Greek mythology exhibit. With my ADHD I couldn't stand staying with the rest of the group, and because of my Dyslexia I couldn't even read the pamphlet that described the exhibits so I started to wander off. While walking over to the statues of the gods I bumped into someone. She was reading while walking but I said 'sorry, sorry, entirely my fault.' When she looked up though, I felt like I was in front of a real goddess. Her stormy grey eyes were mesmerizing and looked thousands of years old. Her hair looked as though it belonged to a princess, the soft blonde curls contrasting with her grey eyes so perfectly.

"_No, no it's my fault I was reading, well trying to read and I wasn't paying attention."_

_ "What do you mean trying to read?" I asked like a complete idiot._

_ "Dyslexia. I get letters jumbled up and it makes it hard to read."_

_ "I have that too!" I said astonished I had run into someone with it like me. "Are you here with your school?" She didn't look much older than 18. _

_ "No, my mom. She is big into mythology and I stay with her half the year. My dad lives out on the other side of the world. I hate my step mother so I'm happy to actually be able to be here." She said giving a little smile. "My name is Annabeth by the way." _

_ "Percy." I said. _

_ "Nice to meet you." Annabeth said tucking a lose strand of curly hair behind her ear. "You live close by?" I nodded. "Maybe we can hang out sometime." I nodded again maybe a little too eager. I never really hung out with girls too much. I had a friend named Rachel but I didn't like her any more than a friend, and plus she was always away at art school. So Annabeth wrote her number on my hand and said "It's my house phone. I think cell phones are overrated. Call me sometime." With that she walked away going back to reading her book. From that day I had loved her._

* * *

"Percy, Percy." I heard Annabeth's voice break through my memory.

"Hmm..." I said waking up, unaware I had fallen asleep.

"You droll when you sleep." She said laughing and climbing onto my chest.

"Do not." I said wiping away at my face.

She kissed me quick and said "Do too, we should be getting back to the cabin soon. It's already dark." I kissed her again, mumbled "It can wait" and then deepened the kiss. It always started like this we'd share a few kisses, but end up with our clothes off the next minute.

When I was reaching to pull of her top I felt rain starting to fall. So I swooped her up into my arms, failing at trying to be graceful and sexy, her shirt balled up in my hand, and stumbled over to the truck we had. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me again. Her tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her, our tongues battling each other.

Her hand traveled to the small of my back, the palm of her hand against my skin. Whenever she did that I felt a jolt of electricity go up my spine.

"I love you." She said in between kisses. By now were both soaking wet from the downpour. I set her down kissed her again softly and opened the passengers door of the truck. I headed to the other side of the truck, got in and immediately grabbed Annabeth's hand. This is how I always drove, one hand on the wheel and one hand wrapped tightly around Annabeth's.

The rain was coming down real heavy now, and in this old truck the windshield wipers weren't doing a great job. Going down an old road we always did to get back to the cabin Annabeth said to me, "I really want to kiss you right now," her eyes hungrily looking at me. Because no one ever comes down this road, I leaned over real quick and gave Annabeth a kiss, but she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening it.

But before we could even separate, there were headlights coming towards us through the rain soaked windshield, and there was the moment of impact that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here is an update to the story. Sorry if this is too much like the movie, the rest of the story will not be as similar. **

**A little side note is anyone going to see the sea of monsters movie? I am tomorrow for the midnight premiere and I think it'll be a lot better than the last movie. But i have been seeing things and clips on Tyson and I think they got him a little out of character. I dont know it was only a few things I saw so I dont know but he doesnt seem like a little kid like he is in the book. He is one of my favorite characters and i dont want them to mess him up. **

**But anyways here it is, please review, constructive criticism is much needed when writing.**

**enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow**

* * *

_Percy._

_"I vow to love you in every way shape and form, forever and always. I promise no matter what you will always be my best friend and lover. I promise to love you through your smart ass remarks, and your boring lectures on architecture, but I promise you will always be my wise girl. I promise to always know that this is a one in a lifetime love. I vow to know in the deepest part of my mind, heart and soul, that no matter what challenges we face, we'll always find our way back to each other." I said. "I do."_

_"I vow to help you love life, to always care for you with tenderness and to have patience that our love demands. To speak the words when words need to be spoken and always share my thoughts to you. I promise to agree to disagree of all blue food, and to always deny going to the ocean, even though I love being there with you, even when you act like a seaweed brain. I vow to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." Annabeth said back to me smiling huge but a small tear running down her face. "I do."_

_"You may kiss the bride." My best guy friend Grover said. _

_We were in the Greek mythology exhibit, Annabeth and I first met at. Both of us agreed we didn't want a big ceremony for a wedding. We just wanted to be married. Our closest friends were here; Annabeth's best friend Thalia, my half-brother Tyson, and Grover, who was currently leading the wedding._

_So I just smiled widely at Annabeth and took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers._

_When we broke apart both smiling like idiots we heard a museum guard scream, "Listen kids you can't be here!" So we ran and they didn't hesitate to come after us. I took Annabeth's hand and all five of us ran out of the museum as fast as we could and into the open city. _

_The two guards finally stopped chasing, so I picked up Annabeth in my arms and I kissed her like no one was watching. I didn't care what anyone thought, I was the happiest person living right now. So when I set her down she was laughing and smiling huge, "I love you." She said._

* * *

Still barely conscious I opened my to see swarms of doctors, bright lights, and hospital equipment.

"He's awake, nurses!" But before the doctors could make their way to me I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"C'mon I want you to meet my mom."_

_"Percy, is it really necessary, I'm not very good around other people's parents. I'm hardly normal around my own parents."_

_"Annabeth, we have been dating for months, I want you to at least meet my mom. She'll love you." I gave her puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine, I'll go." She said hitting my arm. _

_"Perfect." I said kissing her real quick, and took her hand in mine. I lived in an apartment in the city with my mom, Sally. It kind of bugged me that my mom never met Annabeth and we have been together for a while. She knows I'm dating her, but she never met her...it was a problem. _

_Ever since meeting in the museum exhibit Annabeth and I hung out a lot. It wasn't until a couple months ago that we really made our relationship official. I never had been happier._

_When walking into the apartment building Annabeth gripped my hand tighter. When arriving at my door, I had lost feeling in my hand that she was holding. _

_My mom came right to the door and opened it. _

_"Percy!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug. I've always loved my mom, and she is the strongest person I know since she has gotten through my dad dying in a shipwreck and her previous abusive husband having a heart attack and dying. I personally didn't care if her past husband died or not, I hated him with all my guts. But no matter what my mom has been rock solid through it all._

_"And you must me Annabeth." My mom said pulling her into a hug also. "I've heard so much about you. Percy hasn't stopped talking about you since the moment he met you at the fieldtrip."_

_"Mom." I shot her a death glare. She just laughed. _

_"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Jackson."_

_"Oh please call me Sally. And come in please."_

* * *

"Mr. Jackson?" A nurse came over to me. I had been at the hospital waiting for Annabeth to wake up for days. At first we weren't sure whether or not she was going to be okay, but they had come to me and said she'd probably be waking up in no time. It scared me to look at her when I first went to see her. She had huge cuts on her forehead and cheeks, and she had to have an oxygen mask to breathe. But beside all that she still was my wise girl.

"She's awake." I shot up when I heard her say that.

"How is she?"

"Better, she is improving very well." So I walked over to the room she was in and practically ran to her bed side.

But before I could said anything I heard "Hello Annabeth, I'm your nurse. You were in an accident. How are you feeling?" The nurse said walking over to her with a clipboard in her hands when her eyes slowly opened.

"My head hurts, and I'm very thirsty." She said her voice hoarse.

"A headache is normal for accidents like this, and I'll get you a glass of water." The nurse started to leave and Annabeth's eyes met mine.

"Was anyone else hurt in the accident doctor?" The nurse stopped walking and looked over to me. What was she talking about?

"Annabeth you remember me right?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Aren't you my doctor?" I saw the nurses face in the corner of my eye and her mouth made an O shape.

"No, Annabeth, I'm Percy…your husband." Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"My…husband?" She looked down are her left hand and there it was; the small diamond around the braided silver band. I had picked that one out because I thought it matched her eyes the best, and I did love her eyes.

But now she wouldn't remember that, she didn't remember me. Would she ever?

I left the room as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. **

**But I did see Sea of Monsters. It was sooo good, they of course did mess up a few things but all movies do that. Overall it was soo amazing and I'm going to see it again.**

**Anywhooo here is the chapter, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

I kept pounding my hand into the wall of the hospital lounge area. I put my face in my hand. How could this have happened, how could she forget? What if she doesn't remember me? No. She will, I'll make her remember! I promised to her no matter what I'd be there for her. I will just wait for her to be able to move around, and for her to heal properly, and I bet in no time she'll remember who I am. I've spent six years with her, there's no way she could forget.

But now it's been three weeks, and I have hardly gone home. I keep waiting here to hear good news. She has been remembering some things but nothing that relates to the two of us. It is hard to look at her and not being able to freely grab her hand, or to go up and kiss her. So now I'm just lying on the couch in the lounge, were I always am waiting for something to happen with Annabeth. So I am just drifting into unconsciousness, and still waiting…

_"Hey Perce can you come here for a second?" Annabeth called to me from the extra bedroom in our apartment she turned into a studio._

_"What?" I whined back to her. "I'm trying to watch television?"_

_"Percy Jackson! Come here now!" She yelled back to me again. I just grunted and walked over to her studio. She had drawings all over the wall a huge drafting desk in one end of the room along with a big Mac computer with different designs and then another laptop with papers and papers covering it. Even the floor was covered with various rulers, pencils, and all those special tools architects use._

_"It's a mess in here wise girl, do you ever think about cleaning?" I said trying to avoid stepping on all the papers._

_"Hey watch where you're walking!" She shouted over to me._

_"Again I repeat, why don't you clean up?" I said laughing still trying to get over to her desk._

_"There isn't any time to clean; I have to work on my project. This determines if I get this internship! Don't you understand? I could get some money to go to Rome and see all the ruins and old buildings if they like me! I just need the right design." Finally I made why way to the desk and I wrapped my arms around Annabeth from behind._

_"I like you." I said playfully kissing her neck._

_"Yeah, but your obligated to." She said lifting her hand that had the wedding ring on it and laughing._

_"Oh, really." I said spinning her around in her seat, cupping her face and kissing her hard. She immediately melted into the kiss and I picked her up, holding her legs for better support. I started to walk back but immediately slipped on a lose paper. We both went flying, Annabeth still in my arms. She burst into laughter with her lips on mine._

_"You make such a fool of yourself Percy Jackson." She said still laughing. I rolled us over so I was above her._

_"You make me act like a fool Annabeth Jackson. I'm just so in love with you." I saw her cheeks tint pink._

_"I love you too." She said kissing me again. "I could kiss you forever."_

_"Who said we had to stop."_

Someone was tapping my shoulder trying to wake me up. I groaned groggily and opened my eyes to see grey looking back at me. I shot up right away pulling away at the blanket.

"Hey" I said as soon as I got my feet untangled.

"Hey." Annabeth said shyly.

"Whatcha' need?" I said happy she was up and talking.

"I was actually a little hungry, and I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Yeah sure, anything." I said smiling at her. She returned by a closed mouth halfhearted smile. So while walking into the little cafeteria she started talking.

"So, we're married you said?" I nodded. "How long have we been together?"

"Well, we've known each other for six years; we have been married for three." She breathed out.

"Okay, so how did we meet?"

"Um, you were at a Greek mythology exhibit and with your mother and we bumped into each other and ever since then we were talking and I guess it went up from there."

"My mother? I wasn't with my dad and step mom?"

"Well no, you went to stay with your mom."

"Okay, is she still in New York?" Truth was Annabeth's mother died two years ago. Clearly before I met her she really didn't stay with her much, Annabeth just started to visit the year I had met her. She had some kind of fight and falling out with her father. Her dad and step mother moved back here last year, trying to talk to her again, but she refused.

"Well, your mom, your real mom, died two years ago." Her grey eyes went wide and she breathed out.

"Okay, so do I live with you, or did I go to medical school?"

"You don't go to medical school; you went to art college for a year to become an architect."

"I did?" She exclaimed. "My father wanted me to become a doctor, I hadn't thought about really being an architect since before the divorce. Wow."

"Yeah you loved mythology and you always talked about visiting the ruins in Rome. You had pictures all over your studio."

"A studio! I had a studio, where?" Her eyes looked scared, yet a little excited.

"In our apartment; the spare bedroom. You've been interested in architecture for as long as I've known you."

"So I haven't even brought up being a doctor to you?"

"No, you've only talked being an architect." Annabeth just looked down.

"Ughh," She groaned "this is all so complicated."

"I think it'll be okay. Once you get home everything will go back to normal."

"No."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm not going to be going home with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys so I felt I didn't really leave it at such a good ending to the last chapter a little bit of a cliff hanger, not as much as MOA's though but still, Here is the new chapter. I think almost every chapter might have a flash back of their past life but that might change. So I hope you like this one...read and review!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

"Annabeth, you need to." I pleaded.

"I don't know you." When she said that it hurt me a lot and made me wonder, would she ever remember me? Would she ever know me again? Every time we ever kissed. Every time we ever joked around with each other. Even if we had a fight they ended happily and with her lips on mine. She wouldn't remember all my stupid jokes I would say to get her to laugh while she was working. She wouldn't remember every trip we made to the beach. She wouldn't even remember why she called me Seaweed brain.

* * *

_"Annabeth!" I called to her from the kitchen. She wasn't answering so I called to her again. "Annabeth Chase!"_

_"I'm in my room!" She called back. Her room was the extra room in our apartment together. She said she would stay in there until we actually got married. It didn't matter anyways, she called it her room, but most of the time she just fell asleep in my bed with me or she'd fall asleep on the couch and I'd carry her to my bed. She planned on turning it into a studio for all the architecture and designs she was working on. She was at school for it._

_"Annabeth I needed your help." I said going over to where she was sitting, on her bed, balancing her laptop on her lap. I looked at the screen, "What are you reading?"_

_"An article about an internship opening up in the city, I am trying to do something with my life unlike you Percy Jackson."_

_"I do stuff with my life."_

_"Oh really like what?" She said raising an eyebrow._

_"Well, I help out at the aquarium my dad used to own. I go to the beach a lot."_

_"What about something that doesn't relate to the ocean?" She said laughing._

_"I kiss you." I said crawling onto her bed, pushing her laptop away, and starting to kiss her neck. I moved up to her jaw and over to her lips, teasing her and lightly touching my lips to hers and then moving back to her neck. Her hands went to my hair, melting into my touch and then realizing she was trying to have a conversation with me. _

_"Percy stop it. Perce! Perce!" _

_I lifted my lips from her neck and looked into her eyes. "Your hanging out with Grover too much, calling me Perce." I said laughing and going back to her neck. She rolled me over and climbed onto my chest. _

_"No kissing me doesn't count, because it doesn't relate to the ocean."_

_"Annabeth, what are you talking about, one minute you say it can't relate to the beach and then the next it's wrong because I doesn't relate. Make up your mind. You are supposed to be smart."_

_"I am smart. Smarter than you…wait is something burning?" She said her eyes wide._

_"My cookies!" I yelled pushing Annabeth off of me and running to the kitchen. The oven had smoke coming out of it and it smelled like serious burnt food. I took out an oven mitt and opened it. _I immediately started coughing and took the tray of now burnt blue cookies.

_"I don't know how my mom does this." I said to Annabeth when she walked in. _

_"Why were you even trying to bake cookies Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth Said laughing. I just looked at her "Seaweed brain?_

_"Yeah I decided you are a seaweed brain, because you are always at the beach, your whole head is made of it." She said laughing._

_"Well then you're my Wise Girl."_

_"That is practically saying I'm smart and you're stupid." Annabeth said still laughing and trying to get the burnt lumps off the tray._

_"No it's more like you are a wise ass and I'm king of the ocean." I said laughing._

_"Good try."_

* * *

"Annabeth listen it'll help. You could…" She cut me off.

"Until you try to find something that shows we were in love, I'm not going with you my parents are here."

"Your parents?" I said surprised they had the nerve to even show up.

"Yes, the doctors called them, and I'm planning to go home with my dad. That's the life I remember. Not you." So she just walked away from me, just like that, and went back to her room. What could I do? I didn't have time to go home and try to find our wedding video. It wasn't very Annabeth to keep a journal, and frankly she never told me her computer password.

That when I remember the voicemail from last week.

"I've got something!" I exclaimed running into the room with the doctor, Annabeth, her dad and her step mother.

"What?" The doctor said looking at me very confused.

"I have a voicemail of you, it isn't much but it is you talking to me. I promise coming home with me is the right option. Just listen, please." I said pleading to Annabeth.

"It's worth a try I guess."

_'Hey Seaweed Brain…I have been working for hours on this design and they all seem to look like our old rusty cabin in Long Island. I guess you could say I miss you a ton. I am in desperate need of a little alone time with you if you know what I mean. Well before I get cut off I just gotta say I love you so much, Perseus Jackson. See you later'_

"Seaweed brain?" Her dad said looking at me.

"Whatever. Do you believe this?"

"Well, it does sound like me." Annabeth said.

"No the doctor said go back to your normal routine, and what you seem to remember is with us, so that's what is best." Her dad said clearly persistent on bringing her home.

"No, her normal routine is with me. It has been for the past 5 years, that's where she should be." I needed my wife home with me.

"Dad, it is worth a try. And if it doesn't help I'll come home."

"Fine." He said sitting down in a chair clearly defeated.

"Okay Annabeth, if you feel major discomfort in your head, or if you're starting to lose more memories come it right away. But I doubt anything will happen, it just goes up from here." The nurse said smiling and exciting the room.

"Okay Percy Jackson, I'll just get my bag and we'll go, I guess." I just nodded.

When we were walking out of the room her dad stopped us, and said. "Oh and by the way Annie, Luke has not stopped asking about you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun, the hero is backk...kinda? Luke was a hero and he died a sad death so in this he is still alive...and does he have something going on with Annabeth...hmmm gotta read to find out. **

**And also I just read ****_the Fault in Our Stars_**** by John green which was immensely sad and I will not give spoilers but I know that I cried like a baby, it didnt help me either that I read it in just 4 hours but yeah. And my sister read it and didnt even shed one tear.**

**But anyways hope you are liking the story and yeah review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so here is the next chapter...I tend to post really late...I guess it is still technically the same day because I updated last at like 12 in the morning and now its 11pm so yeah. I was happy with how this chapter turned out so i decided to post it earlier than usual. This chapter is in Annabeth's point of view and we find a little out about Luke.**

**so i hope you enjoy, it is the longest chapter yet and please please please review...it'll help me out a ton while writing to know the people reading like the story. So yeah review! But enjoy the chapter!**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Annabeth.

Luke, Luke, a name that I vividly remember above everything else. His sandy blonde hair, the scar that goes under his left eye, the way his arms fit perfectly around my shoulders. Percy said we have been together for a while so I probably haven't seen Luke, but it feels just like yesterday his lips were on mine…

"So we live in Manhattan, our apartment is decent, kind of rustic, it definitely is home though. You should stay clear of your studio for a little bit unless you want to like break a limb or something." I just looked over at him confused. "It's a mess in there." He finished.

"Okay…" I said still a little out of it and still thinking about Luke. So he was in the city. Would I be able to see him? I really wish I will be able to…but I have Percy to think about. I mean I did hear that voicemail, it couldn't have been faked. But maybe I'm not in love with him maybe I just married him for some crazy reason. I looked over at him and realized he was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said completely out of it.

"I was saying I can't wait for you to see Tyson, and Grover, and Thalia again." He said clearly excited, but these names were meaningless to me.

"Who?" I said not trying to hide my confusion which was obviously there.

Percy's smile faded a little but he said. "Thalia is your best friend, I think you have known her as long as you've known me. Grover is my best friend, who you are close with, and Tyson is my half- brother…who is madly in love with you."

"Wait what do you mean? He is your brother…"

"He is younger than me, well actually he's adopted…but it was kind of funny because he resembled my dad in a way, so we tell everyone that we're half-brothers. He's 21 right now, but we always make fun of him because he is younger, and say he's in love with you. He just admires you a lot. You guys have a close friendship." It was already feeling overwhelming for me. I had just met Percy and now he's just telling me all this stuff that doesn't make any sense.

"Okay. So tell me stuff about you." I said to him trying to see if

"Well, I love the ocean, my dad did too…he's dead though. I love blue chocolate chip cookies."

I interrupted him "Blue cookies? Why blue?"

Percy just laughed, "I had this weird obsession with blue when I was younger. Everything was blue. My mom worked part time in a candy store and she'd bring me back every candy that was blue. She eventually started making blue cookies for me and well they stuck."

"Ok…so what else. Where do you work?"

"I help out at the aquarium my dad used to own. When he died, it got new owners but I guarantee I'd be able to work there and so I do."

"Okay." I really couldn't think of anything else to say. It felt almost awkward being in the car with him, this man I hardly knew. "Anything else?"

"I don't know, you'd always joke with me and tell me how I had nothing to tell anyone about my life because I never did anything. I would always just say back 'I don't talk to anyone other than you so why does it matter?'. But now I guess you're the one I have to talk about my life too. I'd say that's a little ironic don't you think?" I just nodded silently. "Well I mean I have the basics to tell you, I'm dyslexic, ADHD, I really am not that smart but I got through high school. I was a big problem child though. At an early age of 6 I almost blew up my school. I'd get in fights constantly, I almost got a teacher fired but it ended and I attended so many different schools. All got better when I met you though." When he was finished I was kind of stunned. He had that many issues just in school. I mean I had dyslexia but I still aced all my classes and finished top in my class almost every year. The way he looked though didn't seem like he was a trouble maker.

"That's…wow for a lack of a better word at the moment."

"No need for one. This is us." He pulled up to the curb in front of a brick walled apartment building. A stone staircase that led up to what looked like an apartment flat? "Is the apartment just us?"

"Yeah they are all separate buildings, just next to each other…very spacious." He said joking. "Come on."

So while walking into Percy Jacksons apartment, well our apartment, it felt weird. There were pictures of us all over the place. I walked up to one of the frames and we were on the beach, the both of us smiling like idiots, looking so content.

"So I guess I'll show you to your room?" Percy said walking over to me. I looked over at him but his gaze was set on the picture. His eyes filled with sadness. So I just lightly touched his arm and his head turned to me fast. "My room?" I said clearly knowing that's not what he was expecting me to say.

"Right, right." He said shaking his head. So he walked me through the flat to my room. We passed through the small kitchen that smelled oddly of sea water. I peeked into another room, it was filled with desks and drafting boards and papers and papers covering the floor. That was mine? Really…it felt so weird to not recognize anything here. My head was starting to hurt.

"Well okay goodnight." I said to Percy and going right over to the huge walk in closet. I didn't even know where to find any of my stuff and my head just kept throbbing.

"Yeah so Annabeth we'll talk tomorrow morning and…" But before he could finish I just snapped at him.

"Will you just stop for one minute? Just one solitary second, just stop talking!" I exclaimed. "I can hardly even process anything from you just yapping all this ridiculous information at me aside from my throbbing head ache!" I yelled. Percy just stood there holding a pair of silky pajama pants and a cotton camisole top. He looked genuinely hurt. He just went over to the bed put the pajamas down and started to walk out.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't…" He cut me off

"I just came in here to tell you I got some pajamas for you. They were your favorite and I just got them out of the wash." He calmly said his back still turned to me, and he just slowly walked out of the room.

I felt so bad for snapping at him. He was just trying to help. _How would you act if your husband just forgot about you?_

So while sitting at the vanity I examined myself. I looked older it was weird to my brain…remembering myself as 17 but looking 24 years old. My hair was in curly blonde ringlets still, a little disheveled but still the same, maybe a little shinier. I examined the scars on my forehead and cheek. They were huge. It reminded me of Luke's scar.

Oh what was I going to do about Percy? I don't want to keep having him hope that I will remember everything about our lives together, which I really doubt I will. I'll need to separate from him for a while to soften it. I just don't know how to tell him I will be going back to my dad's and staying there.

* * *

**So hope you liked it and you know what to do...Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi, here is the update...i wrote it in a bit of haste and its pretty late...i always seem to update late in the day. Well technically its very early because its 12 am but whatever. **

**Here is the chapter and i want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you guys are spectacular. I hope you like it and reviewww**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow**

* * *

Annabeth.

Walking into the small kitchen I got a whiff of the best smelling food. For being in the hospital so long I forgot what a nice home cooked meal smelled and tasted like. I looked over to the table it was covered with various foods. Blue waffles, blueberry muffins, hash browns, orange juice, apple juice, eggs, and bacon.

"Did you make all of this yourself?" I said walking over to the muffins.

"Well the potatoes you just heat up, and I bought the muffins, but yeah everything else I made."

"You didn't have to do all this. Thank you."

"Well you normally made breakfast, and I didn't want to make you do it your first day back home. Plus it is sort of an apology for last night. I shouldn't have made you mad." How was I supposed to tell him I was leaving now?

"It really is okay. I overreacted. So what do I, well we, do all day?"

"Well today I actually have to go down to the aquarium with Tyson, but I'll be back around four. You normally work in your studio, on designs but it is a mess in there right now so when I get back I'll trying cleaning it up for you to actually be able to see anything." He let out a little laugh. "But right now I should get going, there is a cell phone on the coffee table in the living room, my phone number along with Thalia, Grover, and Tyson are in there. If you need anything just call." So he just picked up his keys and phone and walked toward me a bit then stopped. He had a conflicted expression and just patted my arm. "Uh, yeah I'll see you later." With that he was gone.

I didn't really know what to do. The thought to call Luke kept popping up but I didn't even know his number. So I just decided to go look through pictures. I found a photo album that said Percabeth. What a weird name? I opened the cover to see a letter written, with sloppy handwriting, in the first slot, I pulled it out and read it.

_This album along with a million other ones is dedicated to Percy and Annabeth…Thalia, Tyson, and I came to the conclusion that your names are together Percabeth, whether you like it or not. So now when we are talking to our other friends about you that's what your name is. So we made this book for you while you were at the shore. It's just a ton of random photos, some of the ones we took and some you actually put in. So hope you enjoy it love you guys lot. –Grover._

So I turned the page and there were ton of pictures with us. One said 'first date'; it was of a younger Percy and a younger me, at a seafood restaurant. We both were smiling like idiots and he had a lobster bib on.

The next one I looked at was the description of 'move in day.' A girl with spikey black hair and black skinny pants along with a Green Day tee shirt was next to a semi older me than the last picture. I was standing next to Percy who was grinning largely like he did in other pictures I had seen. He had his arm around my waist while I was holding a moving box labeled 'Annabeths' and next to Percy was a scrawny boy that had curly red hair, and crutches. He was wearing shorts so you could see that one of his legs was a prosthetic.

Another picture said 'Annabeth's 20th birthday'. I had on a plastic crown and I was holding a blue cupcake, and the same spikey haired girl was next to me. On the other side of me was another boy who had very short brown hair he looked younger but he was very big with a baby face.

I kept flipping through the pages, most of them just silly ones of us at the beach or with those others I mentioned before. Then one stopped my eye. It was taken in the Greek mythology I vaguely remember passing by a few times. But in the picture it was of Percy and I kissing, I had my hair curled nicely and I was holding a piece of paper that was in the hand around Percy's waist. I had a sparkly blue green dress on and Percy was wearing a suit. In the kiss we were both smiling. I read the caption and it said Percabeth wedding.

It was so peculiar looking through all of these pictures and not even remembering anything the slightest. I took out the picture that said our wedding and looked at the back for the date. All it said was 'video in box under TV'.

"So I guess that's how I was spending my day watching my wedding that I don't even remember." I said out loud to myself even though there was no one to hear me.

I went under the TV and there it was just like it said. The label read: Happiest day of my life."

I put the DVD in and sat on the couch, and the picture started to come in. Just like in the picture I was wearing that blue dress and Percy was wearing a suit with a tie matching the color of my dress.

"Grover you got it working?" I heard Percy's familiar voice say. Another girl's voice spoke out of the view of the camera "Grover do you know how to work anything?"

"Thalia, I've got it now go stand next to Annabeth." The girl in the other pictures, the one with the choppy black hair came to stand next to me; she smiled and squeezed my hand. Instead of her dark wardrobe she wore in most of the pictures, now she was in a shimmery silver dress complementing her electric blue eyes.

"Annabeth, how does it feel to be getting married to my big brother?" Said the tall, somewhat chubby boy near Percy…must be the brother, Tyson, he mentioned.

Then I spoke, "I feel like the happiest girl in the whole world."

"Got it!" I heard the voice of Grover say. He walked into the view and spoke again "Camera stands are way too confusing. Okay now let's start the ceremony." He was wearing a brown suit, a forest green shirt and long pants that were covering his legs, but he still had crutches. So Grover led the wedding saying the traditional things you'd say and then adding jokes here and there. Then it got to the vows.

"I vow to love you in every way shape and form, forever and always. I promise no matter what you will always be my best friend and lover. I promise to love you through your smart ass remarks, and your boring lectures on architecture, but I promise you will always be my wise girl. I promise to always know that this is a one in a lifetime love. I vow to know in the deepest part of my mind, heart and soul, that no matter what challenges we face, we'll always find our way back to each other." Percy said. "I do."

"I vow to help you love life, to always care for you with tenderness and to have patience that our love demands. To speak the words when words need to be spoken and always share my thoughts to you. I promise to agree to disagree of all blue food and to always deny going to the ocean, even though I love being there with you, even when you act like a seaweed brain. I vow to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." I said back to him, smiling huge but a tear running down my face "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Grover said. Percy took my face in his hands and kissed me. Then another voice screamed "Hey kids you can't be here!" And Grover just took the camera and ran.

By the time the video ended my eyes were filled with tears. Part from the touching ceremony and part from knowing this was my wedding, but I had no memory of it at all. And I am afraid I never will.

* * *

**Sorry if there were any mistakes i didn't proofread as well as I shouldve. **

**But hope you liked it and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hi! So here is the update! Im sorry i uploaded the chapter 7 to my other story...awkward. Thank you to pure-black-wings to pointing it out.**

**Well this chap is a little sad because Percy is so sad. Poor baby...Anyways thank you for the reviews! I always love getting reviews. **

**I just wanted to remind people this is a Percabeth story...not going to give away what will happen but just keep it in mind it's Percy and Annabeth. There may be the slightest Annabeth and Luke (I dont even know their ship name because i hate it so much) But yeah just wanted to put that out there. **

**So I hope you enjoy the chapter. And towards the end there is a song mentioned which is also the song that is refrenced in Viria's artwork on Tumblr. I love it so much and I love her work and since its Percy Jackson in the art I thought I'd put it with this too. It isnt the whole song though but you should definitely check it out. **

**Yep so read and review! Thanks!**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow. **

* * *

Percy.

When I woke up that morning I immediately went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Annabeth normally made breakfast for us, but I don't think she'd want to do that since it was her first real day back. And hey who knows, now that she's here she'll maybe start remembering things. Little things would start coming back to her, and then bigger memories like the first time we met, or our wedding…

"Did you make all this yourself?" Annabeth's voice broke through my thoughts.

""Well the potatoes you just heat up and I bought the muffins, but yeah everything else I made." I said grinning that she was finally awake.

"You didn't have to do all this. Thank you."

"Well you normally made breakfast, and I didn't want to make you do it your first day back home. Plus it is sort of an apology for last night. I shouldn't have made you mad." I hoped she wasn't still angry.

"It really is okay. I overreacted. So what do I, well we, do all day?"

"Well today I actually have to go down to the aquarium with Tyson, but I'll be back around four. You normally work in your studio, on designs but it is a mess in there right now so when I get back I'll trying cleaning it up for you to actually be able to see anything." I laughed a little. "But right now I should get going, there is a cell phone on the coffee table in the living room, my phone number along with Thalia, Grover, and Tyson are in there. If you need anything just call." I felt bad that I had to leave but I needed to work and we needed the money. I went over to give her a kiss but hesitated knowing I shouldn't do that. I settled with just giving her an awkward pat on her arm. "Uh, yeah I'll see you later."

I had an unsettling feeling about leaving her, but there really wasn't anything to do. While driving my phone started ringing and Thalia's picture popped up on the screen.

"Hey Thals, whats up?" I said putting my cell on speaker phone and setting it on the dashboard.

"You work today?" She answered back.

"Yeah I do, until four."

"Cool, I'm coming in to see you." She paused then added "So, Annie's back?"

"Yeah she got back yesterday."

"How's she doing?"

"She doesn't remember me Thals. She doesn't remember anything. Our whole lives today, just forgotten." I said my voice cracking. Thalia didn't respond I just heard her breathe heavily. Finally after a long silence she said "Oh Perce I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Thalia. I have to make my wife fall in love with me again."

"Listen I'm pulling into the aquarium, I'll talk to you inside." _Click_ and she hung up.

It took me an extra five minutes to get there because I had to pick up Tyson from his apartment.

"Hey Percy, how are you?" Tyson said climbing into the passenger seat .

"I'm okay buddy." I said still upset with my conversation with Thalia.

"How's Annabeth doing?"

"She doesn't remember me Tyson. She doesn't remember any of us."

"Not even me? I'd think she'd remember me." Tyson said with a little laugh.

"Nobody. I don't know what is going to happen."

"Don't worry about her. She's strong and you know that." Tyson said smiling to me and cheering me up a bit.

* * *

Walking into the aquarium Thalia was already there waiting, Grover was with her and they seemed to be arguing over something. Once they saw me they stopped and walked towards the two of us.

Before anyone even said anything Thalia engulfed me in a warm hug.

"Thanks Thals." I said when we broke apart.

"What are we going to do Perce?" Grover said.

"There isn't anything we can do. The doctor said her memory would improve with time. She was in the hospital for weeks and she didn't remember me at all. When she first saw me she thought I was her doctor. Now she only remembers the name of Luke. I don't even know who Luke is." I said so frustrated.

"Wait, Luke? Luke Castellan?" Thalia said shocked.

"I don't know. Her dad just mentioned someone named Luke."

"Luke Castellan is Annabeth's ex-boyfriend. She once was talking to me about him. It was after she met you. I'm not sure why they broke up, but they dated most of middle school and almost all of high school before she left to live with her mom." That wasn't good news.

"So Annabeth remembers ex-boyfriend Luke and not you?"

"Well in her mind, its current boyfriend Luke." I said getting angrier and angrier about everything that happened.

"Man this is rough buddy." Grover said.

"Maybe we can go see her and try talking to her? She might recognize us a little bit?" Thalia suggested.

"I don't think she'll remember you guys. When I mentioned you to her she just had a confused look on her face. I think it would be too early for her, maybe come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah that could work, and we can try talking and getting her to remember some stuff." Grover said very optimistic.

"But what are we going to do about Luke?" Tyson said.

"Make sure she doesn't see him. If we can make her remember her current life than she will forget about Luke and realize she was only in love with you." Thalia said.

"Whoever this Luke is, I know we can deal with him." Before I could continue the conversation on of the workers came over to me "Hey Percy, glad to see you back at work. I hate to break up your group but we need you at the sea monsters presentation ground floor." I just nodded to him and looked back to my friends. "I'll call you guys tonight." With that I walked away. I was replaying the conversation I had with Thalia in my head. _I had to make my wife fall in love with me again._

* * *

The presentation was finally over at 3:30, and since my boss knew about the accident he let me leave early. Tyson didn't get out until 5 and I normally just stayed there for an hour to wait for him and look around, but I wanted to get home. So I texted Grover and I asked if he'd pick up Tsyon. He happily agreed to it.

When I got into my car I looked over to the passenger's side seat. The leather had scratches on it from the accident. _Why do I even keep this car?_ I thought to myself. It was just filled with bad memories...No I take that back. Annabeth and I had this truck together for a long time. This was the truck I'd driven in for our first date. This is the truck I had driven to the beach every time in. We had one of our most romantic dates in this car, as weird as that sounds.

When I started the car and the radio immediately started playing. A song we both loved was on; it was _How far we've come _by Match Box 20. I loved this song and Annabeth would tease me about it saying it was such a boy song, which it wasn't at all. Once I even caught her mouthing the words.

I just sat in my car and carefully listened to the lyrics.

**_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_**

I looked over at the passenger's seat missing seeing Annabeth there.

**_Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come. Well I believe it all is coming to an end. Lets see how far we've come. _**

I missed holding her hand in mine while we drove. It seems like yesterday we were at the beach. Driving back and kissing in this car.

**_ I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know, and I can't remember caring for an hour or so, started crying and I couldn't stop myself, I started running but there's nowhere to run to._**

I couldn't stand this. What if she never remembers? I needed to stop thinking that! Well…how would I live without her? I could hardly stand a couple weeks without her. I used to have trouble going to work for a few hours without her. I hit my hand against the steering wheel so aggravated with my all the ridiculous thoughts. I hadn't even realized I had been crying…

**_Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come…_**

* * *

**The next chapter is going to mainly just be flashbacks between Percy and Annabeth. I think this story needs a little happiness throughout all the sadness. **

**so hope you guys liked it and dont forget to leave a review!**

**Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Happy Battle of Manhattan! (in just a few days it'll be the anniversary of the underwater kiss...eeep) I wonder how Percy and Annabeth are going to celebrate it...oh wait.**

**Well I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked the last chapter. I would've uploaded earlier today but I was too busy. Anyway I am glad you enjoyed my song choice. Hahaha**

**Anyways here is the next chapter. It just Percabeth memories from before the accident. Tomorrow I will try uploading the next chapter to the story, because this isn't much.**

**So hope you like it and dont stop reviewing! Thanks guys**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow. **

* * *

Percy.

_I looked down at the number scribbled on my hand. I've been sitting on my bed for half an hour debating on whether or not calling up this Annabeth girl. She definitely was cute, and she seemed interesting in being my friend, unlike the other girls at my school. They all thought 'oh Percy Jackson that retarded kid, who would want to sit at lunch with him?'. Just because I failed almost every one of my classes doesn't mean I was retarded. The ADHD and dyslexia was just hard to learn with. _

_But this Annabeth girl, she was dyslexic too just like me. That must've meant something. I should probably just call her. _

_"Hey Percy…why are you staring at your hand like it just killed someone." My mom said coming into my room._

_"Oh hey mom, I just...I met this girl today on the field trip and well she gave me her number and told me to call her. I just don't know if I should or not."_

_"Well, do you want to call this girl?" Well of course I did. She was so beautiful, and she loved Greek mythology like I did, and she was dyslexic like me...and beautiful._

_"Yeah I think so." I said still unsure._

_"Then I think you should. You can't hang out with Grover your whole life." My mom said laughing. _

_"Hey now, I hang out with Tyson too!" I shot back defensively, "and sometimes Rachel." _

_"Tyson is your brother, he doesn't count."_

_"Don't tell him that." I said laughing._

_"Just call the girl and when you're done we can go out for dinner." My mom just shut the door and left me alone with the phone number. _

_So I pulled out my phone and I punched in the number. It was ringing, ringing, ringing…_

_"Hello?" A women's voice answered._

_"Uh, hi, um I was calling for Annabeth." I said. She asked me what my name was and then walked away to get Annabeth._

_A younger girl's voice answered the phone now, "Hi Percy."_

_"Hey, I wasn't sure what time to call. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said worrying that I was._

_"Nope, I was actually hoping you'd call." She said happily._

_"I was actually hoping I'd call too." I joked back and I heard her laugh on the other line. "Another thing I was actually hoping for was…" I paused. C'mon Percy just ask the pretty girl out. "Um, maybe we could hang out?"Thankfully my voice didn't crack._

_"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" _

_"Maybe go out to dinner?" I said timidly._

_"Like…a date." Annabeth said in a soft voice._

_"I mean if you want to, it doesn't have to be but…" She interrupted me before I could babble more._

_"I'd really like that. Percy." _

_"Me too."_

* * *

"_What if she doesn't want to and I'm just taking our relationship to fast?" I said to Grover._

_"Perce, you guys are clearly madly in love with each other. There is no way she wouldn't want to live with you." Grover tried to convince me. _

_"But she seems happy to be able to live with her mom. She has spent most of her life with her dad. It'd seem unfair to take her away."_

_"C'mon Perce suck it up and ask her. Even if she does say no, maybe you'll get the guts to ask her to marry you?" He said laughing. I didn't plan on marrying Annabeth yet. I definitely thought about it a lot but, we've only been together three years. _

_"Fine, I'll ask her. But you and Thalia have to be here for it." He just gave me a goofy grin._

_"Wait what about Tyson?" _

_"He's at school, and then going on an overnight trip." I said glumly that my brother couldn't be here while I asked Annabeth to move in._

_So while Grover called Thalia to come over I thought of a way to ask Annabeth. Then I thought of something. She loved architecture and she left some designs she made here once that I kept in a draw in my room. _

_Thalia got here minutes before Annabeth and I told her to not act like she knew what was going up. To be honest I didn't even tell her how I was going to ask her. _

_I had everything set and Grover and Thalia were arguing on the couch, acting normal. When Annabeth walked in the door I got nervous. My palms started sweating and I wasn't sure I could do it. But in between the argument with Thalia, Grover gave me an encouraging look. _

_"Hey Percy." Annabeth said giving me a sweet kiss. She tasted like oranges. _

_"Hey beautiful." When I said that she slightly blushed. I took her hand and said "I have a design to show you."_

_She looked confused. "Percy, you made a design? I think you might want to leave the architecture to me." She said laughing._

_"No really come on it's in the kitchen." So she reluctantly followed me in. She went over to the counter and immediately her hands shot to her mouth. _

_"Oh Percy." She turned around to me and her hands were covering a huge smile. Her gray storm eyes were sparkling. She was holding her design that I had written on with blue sharpie saying' __**will you move in?**__' She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Of course I will."_

* * *

_"So you came here with your mother and father a lot?" Annabeth asked while walking barefoot on the cool sand. I was extremely nervous. My hands were sweating and my mind was racing. 'This is probably worse than when I asked her to move in.' I thought to myself. I had a blue beach blanket on my shoulder and the shell in my right hand._

_"Um, no just my mom, my dad died when I was a baby." I said._

_"Oh yeah, you already told me that. Wow I'm sorry." Annabeth said looking a little sad. _

_"No, no, it's okay. Here let's sit." I said laying the blanket down on the sand. I pulled her down next to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. It was perfect, the waves silently washing up against the shore, a few birds flying by, and the sun just starting to rise. I set the shell next to me in the sand. I needed to wait I couldn't just jump right to that. _

_"I love you." I said into her hair. _

_She looked up to me smiling and replied "I love you more." I smiled to her and kissed her forehead. She just sighed and continued to rest her head on me. I protectively wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer._

_'This is the perfect moment. The perfect moment you have been waiting for. Just do it you guppy.' My mind screamed to me. _

_Ever so carefully I picked up the shell. _

_"Annabeth, I found something for you." I lied. _

_"What is it Percy?" She said lazily, her eyes now closed._

_"Here." I put the shell in her hand. She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh this is very pretty. A little too pretty. It looks like it was bought." She said eyeing me suspiciously. "Does it open?" Her tone clearly confused. She slowly opened the shell and there sitting in it, on a small blue cushion, was a diamond ring, tinted the littlest bit blue on a braided silver band that matched her eyes perfectly. _

_She gasped loudly and looked up to me, her eyes watering. "Oh Seaweed Brain its perfect!" She exclaimed. _

_"Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl, will you do the honor of marrying me." I said smiling. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely. I responded by opening my mouth to her, trying not to smile to large. When we broke the kiss she looked into my eyes and said "I would love to marry you. Yes!" Now the tears spilled from her eyes. I just picked her up and spun her around. I was beyond ecstatic. When I set her down I said "I should probably put the ring on you now, huh?"_

* * *

**So here it is...sorry it's not much but tomorrow there will be another chapter to read. **

**After writing this I realized I wrote them all about Percy asking Annabeth something...awkward.**

**Well anyway hope you liked it and dont forget to review! Thank you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am such a liar. I said I would update the next day, and then here I am 4 days later with the next update. Sorry about that. I hate this time, because I'm getting ready for school and stuff and it just totally sucks. **

**Welppp here it is, the next chapter. It may be a little rushed, I am sorry about that I felt like I needed to get done with it because i have so much more to do. Also hope you had fun celebrating Percy's birthdayy and Percabeth's anniversary. I cant wait for House of Hades and to find out when Annabeth's birthday is. So exciting. **

**So anywho i hope you like it and dont forget to keep reviewing!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

Annabeth

After watching the wedding video I didn't remember, I wasn't sure what I should do. I felt uncomfortable in this apartment that was mine, but to my mind wasn't. My mind still raced back to calling Luke but I had to keep reminding myself that I didn't have his number. Or maybe I could get it… Then the idea of calling up my dad popped into my mind.

I punched in his number and he answered on the first ring. "Annabeth, hello, are you okay?" He said before I could even say hello.

"Hi Dad, everything is fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something? Percy had to go to work so I don't really know what to do."

"Yes definitely. Just give me the address and I'll be over in no time."

"Thanks so much."

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you. If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks dad, and hey do you happen to know Luke's number?"

* * *

When I got back to the apartment after a day out with my dad, Percy and his other friends that I recognized from the pictures in the album were all in the living room. Percy shot up out of his seat on the couch. He looked as though he'd been crying.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick for hours wondering where you were." He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do with you gone, and I called up my dad. We went out for coffee and then we just talked for a while."

"I tried calling the cell I gave you, but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh, I think I left it here." Sure enough I looked down on the coffee table and there was a cell with a little sticky note with my name on it.

"Sorry, I don't really…"

"Like cellphones…yeah you've told me." He said looking sad.

"Well I really am sorry. I would've used my dad's phone, but I don't know your number by heart." He nodded in understanding.

"Well I'd like to introduce you to everyone. This is…"

"Thalia right?" I said recognizing her from the videos and pictures, her hair was the same and her style remotely similar.

"You remember me?" She said in shock, her lips turning into a smile.

"Oh, no, I looked at some pictures today and I recognized you from them." She just looked down clearly upset.

"And that's Tyson," Percy said pointing to the big kid, "and that's Grover." He said pointing to the curly-haired boy, still with the crutches.

"Yeah I recognize you guys from the pictures too. I wish I could remember. We seemed as though he was really good friends." When I said this they all just frowned at me. Thalia seemed the most upset. She pulled Percy into the kitchen and it seemed as though she was yelling at him. But he just patted her shoulder encouragingly. When they walked back in, neither of them said anything.

"Oh I forgot! Percy my father and I invited us to dinner tonight at his place." I said smiling to him.

"Well, actually…" He paused and looked over at Thalia, Grover, and Tyson. He had a pleading look on his face and they just sadly nodded to him. Then he looked back to me. "Sure Annabeth we'll go." With that he just left the room.

* * *

"You'll love them I promise. I got 3 brothers, Bobby, Matthew, Malcolm. Bobby and Matthew are step siblings and Malcolm is my blood related brother."

"Yeah, I know." Percy said. Suddenly I felt a little embarrassed, just because I forgot about him doesn't mean he forgot about me. "We have known each other for 6 years."

"Sorry, you had said we didn't talk to my family, so I didn't know whether I had talked about them."

Percy looked over to me. "You would talk about Malcolm a lot. You had said he loved…"

"Architecture like me...yeah we were really similar." I finished for him.

"Exactly. You said the only difference between the two of you guys was the hair color."

"Yeah, it's true. We have our mother's eyes. I got my dad's hair. He got my mom's hair. The rest of our features are just a mix." I said laughing a bit. Then we pulled into my dad's street. Memories flooded back to my mind from my childhood in San Francisco. Trying to draw the houses on the block with Malcolm, sword fighting with Luke, and walks with Mom. "It's the brick house at the end of the street." When I was young I always thought New York only had apartments. But seeing this brick house, vaguely looked like my old one.

"Your dad has a nice place." Percy said breaking my train of thought. He was on the passenger's side with the door open for me.

When we were walking up to the front door my dad walked out with my stepmother. I immediately went to give my dad a hug and then to my step mother.

"Annabeth, dear, it is so good to see you. It has been too long." My stepmother said. Then her gaze set on Percy who had come to stand next to me. "This is Percy Jackson."

"So we have met, at the hospital." She gave him a glare, as did my father.

"Well we shouldn't stand out here all day. Let's go inside." Inside the house was beautiful; a formal living room to the right, a dining room the left, a large wooden staircase in front.

Coming out of the living room were two teenage boys. Although older than how I remember them being, I still recognized them as Bobby and Matthew. When they saw me they just smiled.

Coming from behind them was a man, probably late twenties. When I saw his similar stormy grey eyes I knew exactly who he was. Malcolm gasped and engulfed me in a hug. "Annabeth I missed you so much. Six years are definitely too long." I just hugged him back tighter. He looked so much older. When I last remember seeing him he was just 21 but now he looked even older.

"You look great!" I exclaimed. The I turned to introduce Percy to everyone. When I saw him he was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He seemed very interested in his shoes.

"Malcolm, this is Percy." When I said his name he lifted his gaze from his shoes to me and Malcolm. They shook hands and he muttered a nice to meet you. "Percy, this is Matthew and Bobby, my step brothers." He just waved to them not even saying anything.

"How about we all go into the dining room, dinner will be ready in no time." When my family walked away I turned to Percy.

"Can you act a little more interested in being here please." When I said that he just let out a small laugh and said "You should've seen how you acted when you met my mom." I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't feel like getting into it. When I got to the dining room a woman I didn't recognize was in there. I turned to Percy to see if he knew who it was, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Malcolm came over along with the girl and introduced her as Grace and said she was his fiancé.

"Oh my Malcolm that's wonderful!" I said hugging him once again. I got acquainted with Grace and heard about the story of how they met. Before we could keep talking, my dad came in with the dishes followed by my two brothers and stepmom. Everyone sat down comfortably and I decided I'd sit with Grace, and Percy sat next to me uncomfortably at the end, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. The table sat ten so there were two empty seats, across from the two of us.

I had just gotten some food on my plate before there was a knock at the front door. My dad shot up and walked out to get it. I heard two people conversing and then my dad came back in accompanied by a tall sandy blonde man with a scar across his left eye.

"Hope I'm not too late for dinner." Luke said.

* * *

**Oooh what's going to happen. **

**Review, review, review! **

**Thankss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the update. Sorry it took a little while. It may be a little rushed...but its still here.**

**I'm supposed to be asleep right now so i should be off my laptop...oh well. **

**I saw mortal instruments and it was so amazing! The kiss omg melted my heart!**

**Anywho here is the chapter...dont hate because Luke is in it...i may have to kill him so he doesnt hurt Percabeth's relationship...(he wont get killed sorry.)**

**So yeah here it is and hope you like it. Please review!**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the olympians or the vow.**

* * *

She said' come meet my family', the one I used to hate. It'll be fun she said. I had it all planned.

We'd go out to eat with Tyson, Grover, and Thalia. We'd talk to her about all her fun times with us. Keep convincing her that she'll get her memories back and then hang out like old times.

But no, I should've guessed things don't go how I want them too.

So when she told me we got invited to her father's place, I was ready to say forget it, I wasn't going to step foot in his house, but she seemed happy about it, and I just wanted her to be happy.

But I was not expecting this; intimidating glares from her parents, the house being so big, and how comfortable it all was for her. She had said to me she went out today with her dad because she felt uncomfortable at the apartment. That already was a bad sign. If she could be comfortable with her old family, and not something she lived with for 4 years then I don't know how this will all turn out.

And then she goes and says I have to pretend like I wanted to be here.

Just to top ever thing off, a tall blonde guy walking in to join us for dinner. He looks about our age, maybe older and Annabeth lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees him. Before Annabeth even says his name I already know who it is. Luke Castellan.

"Annabeth is that really you?"

"Luke!" She exclaimed jumping out of her chair and running over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and he picked her up and twirled her around. I was immediately jealous of the guy. Every time I did that to Annabeth she'd just yell "Put me down! Put me down!"

It felt like the hug lasted forever. I didn't know why she had to hug him so long. If she forgot her life then obviously it wasn't that long since she had seen him. Everyone was smiling and I was sitting in my chair feeling like I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Annie you look great. It has been to long!" Luke said. I saw Annabeth blush and I am pretty sure she giggled. Annabeth didn't giggle, and no one ever called her 'Annie'.

"You look great too! You've grown up so much from when I last remember!" Annabeth said hugging him again. Before this hug lasted another twenty minutes I cleared my throat to get their attention. Annabeth looked over to me and looked embarrassed. She looked up to Luke and then back to me.

"Umm this is Percy Jackson, my uh husband." I nodded to Luke.

"Nice to meet you." He said to me, though his expression showed he wasn't very delighted to see me. "Annie, I didn't know you were married. I guess I don't know a lot about you really after six years."

She blushed again and said "I really don't know much about myself anyways. We'll catch up during dinner." She said running to the kitchen to get a plate and utensils for Luke to use and set them in the empty space next to. The whole dinner consisted of them reminiscing and laughing about all their old memories. Oh how I wished that could be the two of us.

While awkwardly sitting at the table eating food and staying quiet the conversation went over to me. "So, Percy, that is a unique name, who decided to name you that?" Mr. Chase said to me.

"My dad's idea actually, he liked the name Perseus, he was a hero in Greek Mythology. He was big into that."

"Interesting. Where is your father these days?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Oh, he died when I was a baby. I didn't really know him. I hear a lot about him where I work though."

"And where do you work?" Malcolm asked me this time.

"The aquarium, my dad had opened it, and so now I work there with my half-brother."

"Did you go to college to study marine biology Percy?" Mr. Chase asked me.

"Well no, I did not go to college. I wasn't a very good student in high school. ADHD and dyslexia affected my grades." I said timidly. Annabeth had told me how her father built airplanes and her stepmom was a doctor.

"I see." Mr. Chase gave a look over to his wife that said 'is this really who my daughter married'.

"Nothing is wrong with not going to college. I mean I did attend the best school around, but that isn't the point. No shame in not being that smart." Luke said, giving me a grin, which was totally fake. That pissed me off. Thankfully they didn't continue talking about me though. Annabeth continued to reminisce with him. I whipped out my phone under the table and texted Thalia real quick.

**dinner A's tortre…Luke C got here & A hsnt stopped lokin him.**

She texted back almost immediately, one word.

**_Shit._**

I got worried then. Thalia texted again and said **_you guys should get outa there._** But I couldn't just leave in the middle of dinner so I waited an agonizing hour and fifteen minutes. They proceeded with photo albums after dinner. Annabeth remembering every picture she saw. I sat on the couch next to her two brothers, who only texted the whole time they sat there. Annabeth just laughed with Luke and Malcolm, the three of them talking about all the adventures they had as kids in San Francisco.

Then finally Annabeth said the releasing words to get me out of this torture "I think we should get going, it's pretty late." I pretty much catapulted off the couch to leave. When I was heading toward my coat Mr. Chase took Annabeth aside and said something to her I couldn't hear. She just nodded and headed toward me.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a second?" She said walking toward the front door. "I think I am going to stay here tonight." This wasn't happening. "I think it'll just be eaisier this way because this is what I remember right now."

"You were only with me for one day."

"Yes, but if I stay here it may help me get my memory back faster." For such a smart girl that was such an illogical thing to say.

"No, it will just make you remember before us. Annabeth you will just be starting your life over from where you last remember. You won't remember us." I wouldn't cry now, not in front of her here.

"Percy, I'll visit you tomorrow. We can have Grover and Talia over."

"It's Thalia!" I snapped. "Thalia! With an 'h' and she is your best friend."

"Percy…" I just started to walk away.

"You know what I'll go. You can stay here tonight. Call me tomorrow or whenever. Well talk if you're up to it." I dug into my pocked knowing I always had a pen in it. Hey you never know when you'd need one. I took her hand and wrote down my phone number. With that I just got into my truck and drove back home. On the ride home I called Grover. "She's staying at her dad's house tonight."

"Wait what? Why the heck is she doing that."

"Luke was there. Now she just cares about the life she remembers, not ours. Not the one we shared together!" I screamed. This would be so much harder than I thought it'd be.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer hopefully. I dont know yet.**

**Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Hope you liked it and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi so this chapter is long over due. Its been kind of chaotic with everything with school and actually doing homework again and since my sister and I have to share the computer I only get to use it really for homework and the weekends I have been actually trying to have a social life. But now it is updated and I will try my hardest to update again soon.**

**Today I watched Uncle Rick reading a part of HOH and I really do not know how I'm going to be able to read this book when a couple sentences make me hyper ventilate. **

**But im glad you guys like it so far and hope you like this chapter. REVIEW!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

"Whoa Perce, calm down why isn't she coming home?"

"Her ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan showed up for dinner. Now she just wants to stay home with her family and him to catch up. She doesn't even want to try coming home. It was one night! One night! She didn't even try…she just left with her father. I don't know what to do."

"Listen, she'll come around. There's a reason that she left her dad right?"

"But she doesn't remember, so Mr. Chase is obviously going to prevent her from leaving again." I said hopelessly.

"Perce, it'll be okay…Annabeth is wise. She'll come around, she has to come to realization she isn't the 17 year old she remembers herself as."

"I guess so." Grover was good at giving advice and he sounds so encouraging, you just want to believe it.

"Listen, we'll come over tomorrow and figure something out." I nodded too upset to really say anything, but then realized Grover couldn't see me. I just agreed with him and hung up. I didn't want to go home, not really. I ended up driving around town a little until I stopped at an old coffee place. Annabeth loved it here. We'd come in during the winter and they sold the best hot chocolate aside from coffee. One time we even got snowed in here.

We hadn't gone in since last winter. I wondered to myself if we'd ever be here together again.

I found a parking space up close and went inside. A few people I recognized were here, and behind the counter was Charlie Beckendorf. He used to go to school with me and we had been good friends. He has worked here for a while and we'd often sit down and talk when Annabeth and I would come in.

"Hey Percy!" He called out when he saw me come in.

"Hey Beckendorf." I said sitting down at the counter.

"You want the usual Perce?" He asked turning around to make my coffee before I could even nod. I normally just got a decaf coffee and a blueberry muffin. He turned back around and handed me my order.

"Where's Annabeth tonight?"

"You haven't heard?" I asked.

"What about… wait what happened?" He looked concerned.

"We got in an accident, she lost her memory."

"Oh man, I'm sorry. How much did she forget?"

"Our whole lives together. She remembers up to the year before we met."

"God that must be awful…but hey Annabeth is a smart girl, right? She wouldn't be able to forget you, Percy Jackson." He laughed and I smiled back. Everything everybody was saying helped but it always went back to the fact she still wasn't here with me. She liked coffee more than I did anyways.

I got my muffin and coffee and sat down at a table and let my mind wander to old memories of the two of us.

_"Hey Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth said rolling onto my chest. _

_"Yes Wise Girl?"_

_"I'm craving something."_

_"Is that something me?"_

_"Not this time…can we go to that small café downtown for some coffee?"_

_"The one we went for breakfast on your birthday last year?" I asked_

_"Yeah the one your friend works at."_

_"Annabeth it's supposed to snow tonight." I complained to her. I didn't want to drive in the snow. _

_"Percy, pleaseee." She over exaggerated the please and gave me a small kiss. Of course I caved in and agreed to drive her 15 minutes from my apartment to get to the coffee shop. I hadn't been here for a while. My mom would sometimes bring home the pastries from there on a special occasion. But the last time I had actually been inside was for Annabeth's birthday last year. _

_When I walked in the scent of coffee beans hit me. I never really liked coffee that much, but they had pretty good hot chocolate that had peppermint in it. _

_Annabeth pulled me along to the counter and I saw an old friend from highschool._

_"Hey Percy! Long time no see!" Charles Beckendorf exclaimed from behind the counter. I went over to him and gave him a hand shake. "Who's this pretty girl with you?" He asked motioning to Annabeth next to me. _

_"This is my wife Annabeth." I said smiling to her. _

_"Aren't you a little young for that Percy? What you're still only like 18." He said chuckling to himself._

_"21 but you're close." I said laughing too._

_"Well you haven't aged a bit." He looked to Annabeth, "and don't worry I'm not flirting with him I've got a girl of my own." His eyes looked over to a table with a girl with black hair sitting at a table reading a large book and drinking a mug of something. _

_"That's Silena Beauregard. I remember you had a crush on her at school. You two are together now?" I said shocked. _

_"Yup, 2 years now…but anyways I'll leave you guys in peace and let you order. Looks like a big storm is coming I don't want you guys stuck here." _

That was the last time we were together in here. Everything I did now would have a memory of the two of us. It broke my heart thinking about what was going on. No matter what I did, I couldn't get the thought of her not ever remembering out of my head.

* * *

"Okay so we call her up…we take her to different places that you guys went to. We just all act normal and hope that she starts to remember." Thalia said to me. Grover and her were over and we were about to call Annabeth up to spend the day with her.

"I think it could work." Grover said happily.

"Okay, Thals give me the number." She recited it and it begun dialing. After several rings she picked up.

"Hello, this is Annabeth." She said monotone.

"Hey wis-Annabeth, It's Percy."

"Oh Hi Percy, how are you?" She responded.

"I'm good. So I'm here with Grover and Thalia and we were thinking of picking you up and we could just all talk."

"I would love too, but I may just need to do some stuff with my family. How about tomorrow?"

"I don't know it is kind of important. But maybe I'll just talk to you later." We said a pair of awkward goodbyes and I sadly looked over to Grover and Thalia. I shook my head and retreated to my bedroom.

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling contemplating on what I should do. There were plenty of reasons on why I should just give up. A thought came to my mind but I just needed the perfect timing and I was going to get her back no matter what I did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiyaa here I am again with the next update. Sorry to everyone who is sad about this story right now. But don't give up, I'm not giving anything away but all i'm saying is it has a possibility to get better.**

**But anyways it didn't take too long to write it. The next chapters will be getting exciting.**

**Speaking of exciting who is excited for House of Hades? I know I am! I ordered it so I'll get it for October 8th! **

**Anywhoo here's the update hope you guys like it! and please guys revieww!**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Vow.**

* * *

Percy had called and asked again for me to spend the day with him. I hated how I had to act and tell him no. But I get to see Luke again and he has so many stories from the years I missed with him. What confused me is why we broke up. I remember liking him so much and then I marry Percy...

"So Annie how's your head doing?" Luke asked me while we were walking around New York.

"I can't remember anything. It's actually quite annoying because when I try to remember my last memory everything after that is just blank. Not there. Like it feels like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't spit it out."

Luke stepped closer to me and said "Do you remember us?"

"Yes." I responded and he moved closer to me again. Something inside of me said to back away, telling me I shouldn't be here with him and instead at Percy's house, trying to remember our life. But he grabbed one of my hands and that feeling fled away. Before anything else could happen my phone buzzed. I looked down and took the cell Percy had given me out of my pocket. It was a text from Percy.

It read _'so toniet , weer all giong out 2 eat w/ Thaila and Gorvre' _It took me a little bit to actually be able to read it seeming my dyslexia was either acting up, or Percy's was making it hard for him to spell. But finally I read it and text back _' what time, where?' _in less than a minute he sent back _'7, my place c u then!'_

Luke then turned to me and said "Something important? You've been staring at your screen for a couple minutes."

"Sorry I got a text message and I was trying to decipher it. That's all."

"You sure you didn't just want me to read it?" Luke knew I was a smart girl, he knew I would be able to read a few words from a text message.

"No that's fine." I turned from him and continued walking. We made our way up the street and I turned to look at a coffee shop. I sniffed in deeply and the scent of coffee beans filled my nostrils. This place seemed vaguely familiar, but similar to everything else I couldn't figure out why. I never really drank coffee that much from what I remember but this shop made me want to start.

"What's this place?" I asked Luke.

"Just a regular old coffee place, nothing very exciting."

"Did we ever come here together?" I asked Luke. He gave me a look and said "Annabeth we were never in New York together before. We used to be together in San Francisco."

"Right, sorry…memory is still a little foggy all together." I said letting out a small laugh and we proceeded walking.

It was 6:52 and I was just cleaning up. I had my hair in a high pony tail, my curly blonde hair somewhat tamed. I had a grey shirt on and a pair of capris and some silver sandals. I wasn't sure if Percy said we were going to a restaurant or just staying at his house, but I decided with casual.

The doorbell to the house dinged and I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My step-brothers were already at the door. Percy was standing there in shorts and a blue tee shirt, and next to him stood Thalia. She looked the same as the last time I saw her with her spiky black hair and dark ensemble. Bobby seemed to be staring at Thalia and Matt was giving Percy a dirty look.

"Bye guys, tell Dad I'll be back later." I closed the door and looked at the two standing in front of me. Percy had a sad look on his face and Thalia seemed calm.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, were going back to Percy's were going to play some games, eat some cake, and talk about boys." Thalia said sarcastically. Percy shot her an amused glance.

"Thals stop it. We're going back to my place, yes, Grover and Tyson are there now cooking…hopefully they don't burn the apartment down, and then we'll just talk and stuff and play it by ear." Percy said hopefully. His truck was parked at the curb and we all got into the bench seat, I made Thalia sit in the middle so I didn't feel too awkward. When we got into the car Thalia was acting all hyper and making jokes. Most of them I didn't understand but Percy seemed to laugh at everything. Still laughing, Thalia turned the radio on and they turned quiet. Percy's expression changed, so did Thalia's. The announcer said "Up next I Do by A Rocket to the Moon." The song started to play and I carefully listened. It sounded like a song I knew but again just like everything else I just couldn't remember.

Thalia looked over to me and she had a sad look on her face. She leaned over and whispered into my ear "This was Percy and your song." I looked over to him and his former happy and laughing expression was replaced with a sad and distant look.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Thalia asked him, but he just shook his head. We drove the rest of the way to his apartment in silence, which thankfully wasn't long. Once the song ended Percy seemed to go back to normal.

When we got out of the car Grover was standing outside at the front door. Percy came over to my door and opened it for me. When I got out of the truck Grover smiled to me and waved for us to come in.

The dining room table was set already and Tyson was bringing the food in from the kitchen. It smelled delicious already.

"You guys didn't burn down the apartment this time?" Thalia asked them.

"Thalia it was one time!" Grover yelled from the kitchen. He came back in with the rest of the food and sat down. Percy was laughing and shaking his head. I sat down next to him and he gave me a small smile.

When dinner was done we all gathered into his living room and Tyson put a DVD into the player.

"Guys look at this video I found. I was helping clean up the studio and this was in one of the drawers."

The video started and I saw myself on the screen.

"You are twenty here Annabeth. " Percy said coming over to sit next to me on the floor. I looked over to him and saw he was staring at the screen. I turned my attention back to the television.

_"Guys say cheese!" Grover yelled. Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me close. He had a goofy grin and I was smiling large toward the camera. After a minute we stopped smiling and I said. "Umm, Grover are you going to take the picture or not?" _

_"Oh no it's on video!" We all erupted into laughter. _

That tape stopped and the scene changed.

_It was focused on Percy's face and he started talking. "It's day 2 of our marriage and I decided to video tape every day. So now we are going to bring you into Annabeth's natural habitat of her new studio."_

_Percy walked through the apartment to a less messy room filled with a ton of my drawings. _

_"Mrs. Jackson say hello to the camera!" Percy said walking over to me at my desk. "Seaweed brain what are you doing?" I said laughing._

_"I'm video tapping our lives." I smiled to him and got up from my seat and pushed the camera away. It was a slanted angle and I could see us kissing then the camera shutting off. _

We watched a little more of the video and then Tyson got up saying he had to get home because he had class tomorrow. When he left the four of us just talked and Grover tried to do some memory games but nothing helped. Grover and Thalia left and Percy decided to drive me home.

When we drove Percy continued to ask me questions. Nothing that would hurt my head or make me think way to much about, but mostly about my life before I met him. The life I remembered. When he pulled up to my dad's house he got out and opened my door for me again.

"You don't have to do that every time you know." I said.

"Sorry, just out of habit." He said back.

"A real gentleman." I responded laughing a little. He walked with me to the door and he was nervously playing with his fingers. I stood in front of him and he looked down at his shoes then spoke. "Okay, so um, listen. So I want to ask you. Well I want to ask you out. On a date like two people who are just meeting for the first time. Just want you to get to know me for me and not these memories that you don't remember, that are getting put into your head. Tomorrow, or maybe the next day. But soon. Please." His eyes were pleading and his voice sounded nervous like a teenager asking out their crush.

"Okay. Tomorrow." I said. I smiled to him and he smiled back. "Okay, yeah okay see you then." He smiled again and walked away to his car. When he got to the driver's side door he turned back to me with a smile plastered on his face and he smiled again. I waved back and went back inside.

* * *

**here it is. Awww they are going on a date. I may add a meeting with Sally in the next chapter...not sure yet. Do you guys think percy should visit his mommy? haha.**

**Also I need your guys opinion on something. Tell me what you think the reason Annabeth and Luke had broken up for. So tell me what you think and review yeah! Ill update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! So long time no update! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I moved and for the longest time I didn't have wifi! It was a struggle but I got through it. Then I just had no time to finish writing the chapter with all this stuff with school and yeah. **

**And then of course I was reading House of Hades and then like half of the mortal instruments series. It is so good. But no HOH was the best book ever. The ending was just so great and sad and emotional and the book itself was the best thing ever omg I just loved it. **

**So here is the update. I will try to update soon! No definite promises but I will try since it took me so long for this update.**

**So REVIEW please! Thanks guys!**

**I dont own PJO or the Vow. **

* * *

Percy.

I was in my car on my way over to my mom's apartment feeling the happiest I had in weeks. Tonight I would be going on a date with Annabeth. She actually agreed to go and it would be perfect. Last night I had planned everything last night.

Driving to my mom's apartment I was jamming out to music, just thinking about everything that could happen tonight.

I knocked on the apartment door and a man answered. I had only met him a couple times but he seemed like a decent guy.

"Percy it's good to see you again. You don't stop by nearly enough." He gave me a firm hand shake and a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Paul, is my mom home?"

"Sure is, sitting in the living room just reading a book." Paul opened the door wider for me to let me in. Paul married my mom about a year ago. She was going to night school and he was a teacher that helped out there. They started talking, then dating, and now they are happily married. He was better than her last husband…and hopefully he wouldn't spontaneously die like my dad had and they'd happily be together.

"Sally, someone is here for you." He called to her from the entry way. She walked in and a huge smile and engulfed me into a hug. "Oh Percy! I haven't seen you in two months!"

"I know mom, I know. I should visit more. I've missed you mom." I hugged her again trying not to let go too soon and we walked into the living room. I sat down in a seat across from her and Paul brought in some blue Kool-Aid.

"My favorite." I joked to my mom.

"How is everything? Where is Annabeth, she seems to always be with you?" Ever since my mom met Annabeth she had loved her, same as me I guess. But when my expression changed to sad my mom got worried. "Is she okay?" Mom asked quietly. So I spent the next ten minutes explaining to my mom what happened. The accident and Annabeth losing her memory and then telling her how we were going to go on a date tonight.

She gave me a sad look. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry honey." My mom came over to me and gave me another hug. A week or two ago I would've cried into her shoulder acting like an eight year old again, but I had faith about tonight and crying wasn't an option.

"It has been rough but I've been getting through it."

"Percy how come you didn't call me? Tyson didn't even tell me."

"He's been at school a lot and at work and for a while and I was at the hospital. I hardly even went home. Since I got home it has been kind of chaotic with the whole accident. I should've come over sooner though mom."

"It's alright. Just as soon as Annabeth gets better, come on over, okay?"

"Okay." I said. We talked for a little longer. She told me about how she was writing her book. She talked about how she and Paul might be going on a vacation together. I talked about Tyson and Grover and Thalia. We just spent time together.

Without realizing it a few hours past and if I didn't leave, I'd be late picking Annabeth up for our date.

"I should get going; I don't want to be late for my date." I said.

"I haven't seen you this excited for a date since you were 18."

"My first real date was when I was 18." I said laughing. I walked to the door and waved goodbye and Paul clapped his hand on my shoulder again.

"It's good having you over Percy. Hope everything works out with Annabeth." After that I ran out to my car as fast as I could.

* * *

I knocked twice on the door to Mr. Chase's house.

Just after two knocks she came to the door. She was wearing a simple light orange summer dress, a small white shall, and a pair of grey heels. Normally Annabeth didn't wear heels except special occasions and hey if she thought this was a special occasion, then that is good. She smiled to me and her face lite up. She had a little bit of makeup on and her hair was cascading down her shoulders like her normal princess like curls.

"You look…wow." I wasn't sure what to say.

"You look good too." I was wearing a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some dark jeans on.

"Shall we go?" I said taking her hand. I walked her to the passenger side door and helped her in. "We are going to be driving into the city, is that okay?" I asked her climbing into the front seat.

"Yeah that's fine as long as I'm home by ten in the morning." I looked over at her sure my eyes were popping out of my eye sockets.

"What?" She said lightly laughing.

"First date and you are already asking to stay the night."

"No…what no that's not…" She said blushing.

"I'm kidding. I mean unless you want to stay the night." She gave me a look. "We'll see how it goes huh? She nodded. While driving she kept flipping through radio channels. The first stop I decided was the coffee shop. I thought she may have liked that considering all the times she used to beg me to go there.

"First stop here."

Her face lit up and a smile grew on her face. "I just passed by this place the other day! I wanted to go in but I didn't have time. It's so funny how you chose this place."

"Not too funny. We used to come here a lot. You loved it here." I went to the door to open it for her and she practically fell out of the car. She fell into my arms and I had the strong urge to kiss her. But I couldn't, I knew it was wrong.

"Sorry I can't really…"

"Walk in heals?" I finished for her. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, exactly." I let my arm fall to my sides and we walked into the coffee shop, hopefully the start to a perfect date, the start to having my life with Annabeth back.

* * *

**ohhh date chapter next! review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi hi! Here is the next chapter! The date! I told you guys I would update soon! anyways I'm happy with how this came out. Not much to say just gonna leave you to the chapter. But thanks for all your reviews and glad you like the story.**

**Keep reviewing! **

**I don't own PJO or the Vow**

* * *

**Percy.**

Walking into the coffee shop I noticed Beckendorf wasn't working tonight. I was kind of disappointed because I wanted Annabeth to see him. I wasn't sure she'd really recognize him though.

"It smells absolutely amazing in here." Annabeth had the prettiest look on her face and it just made her glow. I couldn't help but look at her and the way the dress fit on her. The way is moved when she walked up to the counter. The way her hair seemed to glow, how she seemed to stumble a little when she walked clearly not used to walking in heals. I looked at her face and how her lips curved into a smile and how her eyes shone.

"What are you staring at?" Annabeth said seemingly so much closer to me.

"I guess I'm just admiring the view." I said laughing. She shrugged and walked toward the counter. When I walked up to her and heard she was ordering her usual order. I laughed and she gave me a weird look.

"What now?" She said.

"It is just funny; I guess you can't forget your favorite coffee."

"Really? I don't remember even liking coffee."

"Well I guess you do." We took the coffee to go and I began to drive again. This time the drive would be much longer. I managed to get the sunroof open and I turned the radio on.

"Where are we going now? Are things open late on Thursday nights?"

"Where we are going there isn't a time limit."

"Sounds scary…" She said and then laughed again. It made me so happy to hear her laughing again. The car ride took about 45 minutes. I wasn't sure entirely what to do tonight. It took me a while to actually choose something. I thought about going to the myth exhibit but I knew she already told me she watched the video of our wedding so I thought the next best place. The exact place I proposed to her, the place that we'd drive down to every Thursday morning. The last place we had been together before the accident.

* * *

I parked in front of the cabin, walked to open the door for Annabeth and helped her out of the truck.

"I feel like I haven't been to the beach in forever!"

"C'mon well go straight out then."

"I didn't bring a swim suit! You should have told me. There is just enough daylight left to be able to swim."

"You always leave one in the cabin if you want to get that? It's not really warm enough to swim yet I don't think though."

"I guess you have a point. Just lead me to the beach." She said. I laughed, grabbed the blanket out of the back and took her hand. She didn't seem to mind so I held it all way until we made it to the sand. I laid down the blanket and sat down. She sat down next to me and it seemed just like the last time we were here. The sun we still up but barely, just about to set. My favorite time to be at the beach, that and sunrise.

"The sunset it beautiful, don't you think?" I asked her. She nodded back to me.

"This is the exact place I proposed to you." I said to her. Her lips turned into a smile so I kept going telling the story.

"We came here on a Thursday in the summer. Much like this night really. I was so nervous I could hardly talk. The whole car ride I wouldn't talk. You kept asking if I was sick, and you were trying to convince me just to go back home. I kept telling you, 'no, it's important we go to the beach' and you thought that I was crazy. When we got to the blanket, I wouldn't even hold your hand because mine were sweating so much. Every time you kissed me I wouldn't kiss you back. I just kept waiting and waiting for the right moment. After I proposed we stayed here all night. We just sat on this blanket and it was just so calm. On the way home you had told me that you thought I was going to break up with you. I had laughed so hard." When I finished my story she had her eyes closed. I didn't think she remembered, but I was still glad I had told her the story. I always loved that memory.

"You want to go on a walk?" I asked her.

"That'd be great." She took her heals off and put them down on the blanket. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She grabbed on and I felt as though I would never let go. I pulled my shoes off and started to walk to the water. We started walking just where the water washed up on the sand.

"Tell me another story." Annabeth said to me.

"Hmm...What would you like to hear?"

"I'm not sure…what about…" She paused and I noticed a blush creeping onto her face.

"What you can tell me." I said with a pleading tone in my voice.

"When was the first time that you kissed me?" She asked me. I felt my own cheeks get hot and I'm not really sure why.

"Oh gosh that was an embarrassing day. It was our third or fourth date. We were out at the movies and I kept thinking 'this is the right time to kiss her. I kept waiting and waiting but I never found the right time. I had only kissed one other girl in my life, and I was 18. I should've known how to kiss and girl but honestly I didn't. I wasn't sure if you had kissed anyone either. I wasn't sure if I would be any good and I was afraid you wouldn't want to date me anymore. So the whole movie I waited and waited. I even thought at one point you were going to make the first move. I knew that was wrong to make you do that.

"When the movie finished I felt like I missed my window of opportunity for us. I drove you home and we talked about the movie and we laughed and joked but I still felt pretty shitty because I didn't kiss you. I walked you to your door of the apartment you had with your mother and you were just about to go inside of the door when I grabbed your wrist, spun you around and went for it. The kiss felt electric. Every time I think about it, it's like I can still feel it. After that night I kissed you goodbye every time I saw you. Not to mention all the kissing we did during the dates." I saw she blushed at that. By the time my story was done we were back at the cottage.

We were at the cabin door. "I think about it all the time too. As bad as it sounds that was one of my favorite things about you. How you kissed me back with so much love. Ever since you lost your memory all I could think about was that I wouldn't be able to hold you in my arms and be able to kiss you." I confessed.

"Percy…" She started to walk toward me.

"Annabeth…I just…I need to kiss you just once. Ple-ease…" I stammered. Before I could stop myself I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all the force I could. She twined her arms around my neck and put her hands in my hair. I moved forward and her back hit the door. She seemed to kiss me back as fiercely as I was kissing her so I decided not to stop.

The sun was starting to go down so I attempted to open the door without having to stop kissing her. We tumbled inside the cabin and I started to make my way to the bedroom.

"If you want me to stop I will." She shook her head and reached to pull my shirt off. My head was overwhelming with different thoughts. The main thing was after weeks of not being able to kiss Annabeth, now I finally was able to. I fell back onto the bed with Annabeth in my arms, her lips on mine, and it truly began the best part of the night.


End file.
